YukariXGeorge
by HeartSteph
Summary: It has been at least ten years since Yukari has seen George. Unexpectedly one day she gets a job offer to find out its from George. Will Yukari fall for George all over again or will she happily stay by Hiro's side?  sorry 4 da craqqy summary


YukariXGeorge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Paradise Kiss.

* * *

Chapter One

Yukari sighed as she waited for her coffee. She knew it was bad for her yet she still craved for it. There weren't many jobs left for her because of her age. She flipped through the pages in the magazine in front of her on the table. She froze when she came to a page with an extravagant beautiful dress. The girl wearing the dress had long curly black hair and green eyes. There was an image of George at the bottom corner of the page. He was smiling but he didn't look happy in the picture.

Finally she blinked "George" she murmured softly, running her fingers over his image. She inhaled and then exhaled. She jumped when her phone rang. She took out her phone and looked at the caller Id.

"Hiro" she answered the phone.

"_Someone called and told me to tell you that there is a job offer for you" _Hiro said.

Yukari smiled "that is good news. Just wondering why did they call our home phone?"

"_I don't know either but I think you should take the offer. They said they want to meet you this afternoon at the Cafe near that shop that sells hats."_

Yukari nodded.

"_Yukari, are you still there?" he enquired._

She nodded- forgetting again that he can't see her nodding "oh, yes. Yeah, I'll meet with them, but I don't know who I will be looking for" Yukari noted.

_Hiro thought "maybe you should come five minutes late so they will be able to see you."_

Yukari smiled at his good thinking "Thank you Hiro. You're so smart" she complimented.

"_I love you" he said, waiting for her to hang up._

Yukari looked down at the magazine and paused, running her fingers over George's image again "I love you too" she replied- hanging up and putting the phone back into her pocket.

_Did I just say 'I love you' to Hiro or to George. Wait, what am I thinking? Why would I be saying it to George? I'm happily married to Hiro and I became a model. _She thought to herself.

A waitress came pass and placed a cup of coffee on her table and then walked away.

_However...if George never left, I wouldn't be in love with Hiro...Maybe and if it wasn't for George I would have never wanted to become a model in the first place. I have beautiful dresses because of George, I had a goal in my life that I really wanted to accomplish because of George and I was able to see a different world when I was younger all because of George. _Yukari continued to think. She took and sip of her coffee then placed it back down on the table. Her eyes widen with shock of realisation.

_My entire world has mostly revolved around George and I hadn't noticed it till now._

She got up from the table without finishing her coffee and left the money for the coffee on the table with the tip. She walked down the street and then remembered she had forgotten to ask Hiro what the job was. She dug through her pockets for her phone but she couldn't find it. She groaned at the idea, that she might have dropped it at the Cafe where she had coffee.

She turned around to go back to the cafe. She gasped when she saw two familiar glassy blue eyes gazing in her direction. Straight away she recognised those eyes. She felt her eyes wanting to tear up but Yukari did not allow it because she didn't want her make up to run and she definitely didn't want to cry in front of _him_.

They stared at each other speechless. George mentally shook his head out of this trance and took a few steps forward "Yukari..." he closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath in. "uh, I was passing through the street and then noticed you at that cafe over there then thought I might join you but then you suddenly got up and left..." he rambled but every word was clear "and you dropped your phone" he said- holding it out in front of him, handing it to Yukari.

She knew she didn't want to cry but she wanted to so badly. She inhaled and huffed "thank you" she thanked him- taking the phone from his hand. "It's been so long since I've seen you...well in person" she stated.

George nodded "yes, it has been rather long" he added. "Ten years or something."

Yukari frowned "has it really been ten years?" she wondered.

"Yes. Also I would love it if you accepted the offer. I know we were meant to meet up later in the afternoon but since I have already caught you here. We might as well talk a little about the job" he said.

Yukari almost dropped her phone as she tried putting it into her pocket "you're the one who I was meant to meet? But why?" she asked.

George tilted his hat "is there a problem?" he questioned.

She shook her head "no, it's just. Why did you ask for me?"

"Well its nothing much. It's just a fashion show that I'll be holding and I want you to be the star of my show."

"A fashion show?" she gasped. "There are so many younger models out there that could show off your designs" she replied.

George half turned "there are many younger, prettier models who would love to do the job as be the star of the fashion show but I prefer you to do it, because I make most of my dresses for you" he said turning away and walking off.

Yukari took a few steps forward then stopped "George, you idiot. What did you mean by those words?" she questioned in a soft tone- knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her. She straightened up and turned back to walk down the street. Did she really want to go to the job interview now? Knowing what it is and who its for? Of course she did. Something inside her was telling her this is a bad idea. Yet she didn't like that little voice inside that was telling her it was a bad idea. She wanted to meet George again and ask what he meant by those last words he spoke. Yukari stopped at the end of the concrete pathway and looked from left to right to see if any cars were coming her way. When the road was clear she started to walk across the road.

Unexpectedly a car started racing towards her. She came to a halt staring at the car "what the-" she was cut off by someone running passed and grabbing her arm and taking her to the other side of the street. She panting and couldn't seem to find the air to breathe properly.

"Yukari, are you alright? Why did you stop?" the voice of the person who was holding her arm exhaled.

She glanced up at the figure holding her arm. When she saw that familiar dark hair she jumped on him and hugged him "Hiro, thank you for saving me. For some reason I couldn't move, everything felt like it was going to end right there, that I thought I might not see the ones I love ever again and, and..." she took in a few deep breaths.

Hiro smiled and put a finger on her lips "you don't have to keep explaining" he kissed her forehead.

Yukari broke away and stared at Hiro but something felt different. Hiro put his hands on her hips and gazed into her eyes "not that I don't love you but why were you here?" she asked.

Hiro didn't seem surprised by the question. He kept composed "I thought you might be at that cafe because I remember yesterday morning you wanted to come here to have coffee but people kept recommended that you don't drink it."

Yukari laughed under her breath "I guess I didn't listen" she wrapped her arms around his neck- bringing him closer "but I couldn't help myself" she said as Hiro pressed his lips against hers gently. they kissed passionately for a minute or two, their tongues dancing and his hands running up and down her back.

"We should stop before we do something else" Hiro jokes pulling away.

Yukari giggled "yeah, we probably should."

"Do you want to go shopping before the job interview?" Hiro offered.

Yukari nodded "yeah, that would be good" she replied as he took her hand in his and they walked hand in hand turning at the next corner.

_I probably really do love Hiro, maybe it was just the sudden shock of seeing George's picture in the magazine. It had been a rather long time. _She thought to herself.

Hiro tugged on the sleeve of her jacket "are you coming?" he enquired.

Yukari hadn't noticed that she had suddenly stopped walking. She looked up and noticed a magnificent white dress that flowed to the ground. It had had spaghetti straps that were twined with small red roses. There were silver sequins creating swirls and patterns. [Sorry I'm not very god with describing things.]

Yukari snapped back to life and sighed "oh, it's nothing. This dress is just so beautiful and it reminds me of someone."

"George Koizumi" Hiro spoke.

Yukari's widen as she turned to Hiro "what did you just say?"

"George Koizumi" he repeated.

"Why do you think that?" she questioned.

Hiro gestured the sign above the window "this store it call Koizumi Style" he answered. Yukari looked up at the sign.

"Oh..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no" she shook her head.

Hiro leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek "I hope so" he smiled.

Yukari returned the smile "I love you, Hiro".

"I love you too" Hiro wrapped an arm around Yukari's waist "do you wish that was your wedding dress, instead of the one you wore on your day?" he wondered.

Yukari shook her head "no, well maybe. It is very beautiful" she admitted.

"Do you want to go inside and look around? There might be other dresses that are just as wonderful."

Yukari shook her head and lay her head on his shoulder "no, we should go and look for something more appropriate for the interview. I shouldn't appear at the interview wearing something so gorgeous and extravagant."

"You probably are right" he replied.

Yukari stood up and dragged Hiro to a stall that stood out to her. It had balloon hanging outside and they were holding a fashion show inside. They had casual and formal clothes.

_All the girls look so beautiful. They make me want to buy everything. _Yukari thought to herself.

Hiro tapped Yukari- who looked dazed- on the shoulder "have you seen something you like?" he asked.

She nodded "everything" she replied.

Hiro chuckled "you said you only wanted something for the interview."

"I forgot" she smiled innocently. "It's so difficult to choose between them all."

"Well we have two hours left. You have a whole hour and a half to pick a dress to wear" he pointed out.

Yukari frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"I only have ninety minutes to pick a dress" she replied.

"You'll be fine" he assured her.

Yukari looked up with a mix between a smile and frown "hopefully."

"You will."

Yukari watched as the models walked. Making sure the dresses they were wearing were comfortable. She could tell by the way they walked, if a dress was annoying or perfect. One of the girls almost fell off the catwalk because it was so tight and hard to walk in.

Yukari smiled as she noticed the perfect outfit. She rushed to the counter and asked for it. Hiro strolled up behind Yukari and hugged her "is that what you want?"

Yukari nodded and kissed Hiro on the lips "thank you" she thanked.

_Why was this outfit the 'one'? Was it because I thought it was beautiful or was it because I knew George would love to see me in this outfit? What am I thinking again? Why did George come into my mind again? It had been years since I've seen him so why should I care about his opinion? _

Yukari turned to Hiro and lay her forehead on his shoulder and let out a sigh "is everything alright?" Hiro enquired

Yukari shook her head "I don't know."

"Is the outfit not to your liking?"

Yukari shook her head again "I don't know, maybe we should go to another stall and look around."

Hiro frowned in confusion "I thought you wanted this outfit."

Yukari closed her eyes "but now I'm having second thoughts."

Hiro patted her head "okay then" he said.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem."

Hiro asked for the lady at the counter to keep the dress just in case Yukari wanted the dress again. Yukari waited outside- watching the cars drive pass.

Hiro wrapped his arm around her waist "where to next" he wondered.

Yukari searched the street "how about that one?" she pointed towards another stall. They walked towards the stall in silence.

_I need to find something that George wouldn't like but still looks professional and a little glamorous. Wait a minute. Am I thinking of George again? Why am I thinking if I'm thinking about George? This is so annoying. Just because George played a big role in my life once, it doesn't mean I have to think about him all the time. However it's alright to think of him as a friend right. Someone I want to impress to show him how far I've come from the past._

_He probably already knows or maybe he doesn't even care about me to check on how I'm doing? Yeah, most likely, why would he keep track of my life after all these years? I didn't really try to check up on him- because I wanted to forget him but...why is it now that I can't forget him?_

Yukari hadn't noticed, but she had walked into a stall and was standing at the counter handing the lady behind the counter a dress. Hiro was standing beside her smiling towards her "are you sure this time?" he enquired.

Yukari unconsciously nodded.

"Good to hear" he grinned. "Hope your interview goes well."

"Huh?" her head slight popped up.

"The interview in an hour."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed how much time had gone passed."

Hiro kissed her forehead "it's alright. Just relax."

_In one week it will have been two months since Hiro and I had gotten married. I can truthfully say he makes me happy and that I love him. However, I can't live with myself right now. He loves me full-heartedly and I can only meet him half way. Why did George come back? I might have fallen for him again. Even though I had dated many men like him they still didn't compare to him. What am I thinking?_

_I love Hiro, I love Hiro, I love Hiro. _The thought repeated themselves- trying to convince myself that it was true. _I love Hiro, I love Hiro, I love...George. No, it was just me unconsciously loved him because it had been a long time since I've seen him. Yeah, that's the answer. I have and always will love Hiro. Hopefully, these feeling won't come back when I see George later._

* * *

**A/N** I'm sorry if it's not that good but I noticed I had only written one fanfic for Paradise Kiss. So I decided to write this. Please Review and tell me what you think. I don't care if it to flame it...I would love to hear what you guys think and I would love to improve.


End file.
